1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair, and more particularly to a foldable wheelchair which can be reduced in size after being folded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wheelchair backrest is mainly made of flexible canvas for bringing better user comfort, however, when the user sits on the wheelchair and his/her back rests against the backrest, the backrest made of flexible canvas can not support the back of the user stably, which causes a deflective sitting posture, thus resulting in curvature of the spine over a long period of time and seriously affecting the health of the user.
An improved wheelchair is disclosed in Republic of China Patent No. M404007 and Germany Patent No. 202011101831.1, wherein the wheelchair comprises a backrest unit having an outer tube and at least one backrest connected to the outer tube. When the user sits on the wheelchair, the backrest can stably support his/her back, so as to make the user keep a correct posture. However, the setting of the outer tube makes the wheelchair unfoldable, therefore, such a wheelchair is large and inconvenient to carry.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.